Burt, Kurt and Second Thoughts
by FanGirl1952
Summary: Kurt has second thoughts about attending NYADA in the fall. He turns to Burt for advice. Klaine and Burt conversations. This the first of three parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Burt and Kurt Talk**

"Dad?"

"Hey, Bud." Burt greeted his son as he entered the study.

"What are you doing?" Kurt leaned over his father's shoulder at the papers spread across his desk.

"Some of my constituents have expressed their concerns about the Congressional deadlock." Burt slid the letters into a single pile. "What's on your mind, Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sat in the arm chair situated on the opposite side of the Congressman's desk. He tucked his left foot under this right thigh, hugging the shin and resting his chin on his left knee. To Burt he looked 10 again, about to confess that he broke a basement window playing with his Barbie camper. ["Dad, Ken lost control of the wheel."}

"The last payment for the first semester of NYADA is due by the end of the month." Kurt watched the face of the simple, honorable man who had raised him.

"I can wire the money tomorrow." Burt changed the statement into a question with the tone of his voice.

"The payment will be non-refundable." Kurt sat up straight, placing both feet on the floor. "If anything happens and I am unable to attend in September we won't get all the school fees back."

Burt swallowed a sigh. What appeared to be a simple conversation had morphed into a field of landmines. 'Step carefully' ricocheted around his brain. He sorted through possible responses, rejecting one after the other until "Are you having second thoughts?" escaped.

Kurt clenched the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white. He marveled, not for the first time, at his father's perspicacity. "Not second thoughts, exactly."

"I'm home." Carol sang out as she swung open their front door.

"We're in the study, Hon." Burt stood to greet his wife. He gestured at Kurt to remain in his seat.

Carol wrapped her arms around Burt's neck, welcoming his kiss. When she drew back she asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"We were just getting to that." Burt answered, kissing her forehead. "Do you think you could give us a few minutes to finish our conversation?"

Carol looked from one to the other, searching their faces for some indication of the seriousness of the conversation. Kurt dropped his gaze to his hands clenched in his lap.

"I was thinking that Finn and I should have a night of mother-son bonding before he leaves for New York." She smiled at her husband. "Would you mind if we went out this evening, and the left the two of you to fend for yourselves?"

Burt hugged his wife. No words were exchanged, yet all that needed to be said had been shared. He kissed her once more, then she turned and left the room, closing the door on the way out.

"Finn, are you home?" They heard Carol's muffled question, then all was silent.

Burt removed his suit jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair, before sitting down, once more. Kurt's father loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. He poured a glass of water from the jug on his desk, and passed it to his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt sipped. The cool liquid refreshed his dry mouth. Swallowing was difficult because of the large lump in his throat. He put the glass on a sidetable, placed his hands on the arms of the chair, and looked his father in the eye.

"What's Blaine doing tonight?" Burt tried an indirect approach.

"He is singing at his junior prom." Before his father could ask, Kurt explained. "He did not want to go to the prom, because we went last year, and he went to my senior prom this year. But his class president asked him to perform a set."

"Has he ever turned down a gig?" Burt smiled as he asked the question.

"Not since his voice changed when he was 12." Kurt chuckled. "I'm going to pick him up when his set is done. He will text me."

Burt nodded. So they didn't have all night to work out whatever was bothering his boy. A direct approach was needed. Kurt interrupted his internal monologue.

"Blaine reminded me that he had changed his life for me." Kurt raised his hand, stopping Burt from commenting. "He reminded me because I was behaving as if I had forgotten."

Burt nodded and waited.

"He goes to my junior prom, and is only a guest at his own. He goes to my senior prom, and will more than likely skip his own next year." Kurt began ticking the points he made on the fingers of his left hand. "He left Dalton and his friends behind for me. He has spent a lot of time in the background while Finn, Rachel and Santana performed the solos that would have been his, if he had stayed at Dalton."

Burt took advantage of the natural pause. "He protected you from the salt rock slushie that Warbler threw at you."

"Dad, he is the perfect boyfriend."

His father smiled, "He could be a tad taller."

Kurt blushed. "I like his compact size." He did not tell his father the reason. Some things were for Blaine's ears only.

Tears welled in Burt's eyes. What a difference a year makes. The dainty dude who stole his son's heart was the missing piece to the puzzle that was Kurt Hummel.

"I talked to the Registar's Office today," Kurt admitted. "They will hold my place for one year, without having to audition again. They do that to allow students who need it, to work for a year to earn tuition."

"You don't need to earn tuition." Burt pushed Kurt by stating the obvious.

"I want to delay my entry, because I want to stay here with Blaine while he completes his senior year at McKinley." Kurt raised a hand stopping his father from speaking. "I want to change my life as he changed his life for me."

The steepled fingers signaled to Kurt that his father was thinking. So the boy waited, alert for signs of anger or disappointment.

"What would you do while you wait for Blaine to finish his senior year?" Burt assumed that if Kurt had spoken to NYADA then he had a plan.

"Blaine does not know I am considering this, Dad." Kurt cut his father off at the pass. "I have been offered an internship at the Lima Community Theater. Between the Sheets will give me 16 hours a week, and they will accommodate the LCT production schedules. The hourly wage at the music store isn't great, but I get all the sheet music I want at half price. I can stockpile for next year."

"You aren't going to make enough to live on." Burt could guess what Kurt had in mind.

"Dad, the reason that I am talking this over with you first, rather than Blaine, is because this won't work, unless I can live at home. I would need you to support me for one more year. Gas, food etc. while I gain experience. The internship comes with a little bit of money, just enough to pay for coffee dates at the Lima Bean."

"Do you and Blaine talk about the future?"

Burt's question caught Kurt off guard. The boy scanned memories of conversations, before answering his father. "We have two versions of our future, Dad."

Burt was intrigued, "Two versions?"

Kurt smiled fondly, "The first version is our domestic life. We are married, with children. One of us stays home with the kids, while the other works. We haven't figured out who will, but we haven't figured out who will father the first of our kids either."

Burt raised an eyebrow, which Kurt took as a cue to continue.

"The second version is our professional life. Blaine wants to contribute to the American songbook, like Cole Porter. He wants me to star in some capacity in the shows he writes. He wants us to have a professional partnership, kind of like Garson Kanin and Ruth Gordon."

"You would be Ruth Gordon," Burt surmised.

"Duh, Dad. Just like I'm Lucy to his Ricky." Kurt grinned and winked. He did not tell his father that it was only their public persona. In bed, Kurt was Richard Burton to Blaine's Elizabeth Taylor, a surprise dynamic that they embraced with enthusiasm, once they had discovered it.

"It sounds as if your dreams of the future don't mesh." Burt wondered if the boys had noticed the disconnect.

"Hence we are undecided who stays home and who fathers the first kid, Dad." Kurt said condescendingly. "Our indecision means that we have to start our careers before we start our family. But first, we have to finish college."

"Which scenario would you prefer, you at home or Blaine at home?" Burt leaned forward across the desk. "I promise I won't tell Blaine, because I want you to answer truthfully."

Kurt could not understand how questions about their future plans were connected to his desire to wait a year to enter NYADA. He humoured his father.

"My domestic skills are greater than Blaine's. I'm not bragging. I've had more practice than he. He is the first to admit it. But Blaine has more patience than I do. He is happy with chaos, and his energy level is off the scale. Sometimes I think he is still two years old. He would be a brilliant stay-at-home father." Kurt hugged himself. "I can see our first kid with curly black hair and brown eyes. She will be dainty like Blaine."

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek, "Dad, I want to be the bread winner, coming home to a house full of love. Blaine singing as he puts the finishing touches on dinner. I want to earn enough so that our home has a study in which he can write, when our baby is napping. I want to make him proud to be my husband."

"What does Blaine's dream look like?" Burt held his breath afraid that his son's boyfriend's dream was more conventional than Kurt's.

"The only difference is that our first child has my eyes. He wants me to father our eldest son. And he wants his name to be Burt Anderson Hummel."

Burt scrambled for a tissue, as his nose began to run, because tears were cascading down his face. He blew his nose, before he spoke.

"Why do you feel your dream cannot come true?" Burt asked the hard question.

"Because my talents are unconventional. Whereas Blaine's are mainstream. He is more likely to succeed professionally than I am." The truth of their situation was painful.

"All the more reason for you to get a head start by attending NYADA in September."

Kurt had prepared his counter argument. "If I spend a year in the trenches of Lima's community theater, I will bring practical skills and experience to my first year. Skills and experience that I know will make me more effective than if I were merely a first-year student."

Kurt stood, "I think that if I want to earn enough money to support Blaine, I may have to become a theatrical producer or impresario. I can learn the basics at LCT."

He walked around the desk to stand by his father's chair. "Will you support me in this, Dad?"

"Talk to Blaine." Burt stood up and hugged his son. "If he supports the idea, the three of us will discuss the possibility."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Kurt and Blaine**

"Hey, baby." Blaine leaned through the driver side window to kiss Kurt. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No thanks," Kurt smiled. "I'll pop the trunk so you can stow your gear."

"Thanks." Blaine walked to the back of the car to deposit his suit bag and guitar case. He had showered and shaved after his performance, changing into street clothes, transforming from rock star to Blaine, the boyfriend.

"Did your performance go well?" Kurt asked as Blaine slipped into the passenger seat.

"Standing O." Blaine grinned. "Not hard to get, when there aren't enough seats for everyone."

"If you wanted, we could go back in for a dance or two. Get our picture taken." Kurt squeezed Blaine's left hand. "Make a memory."

Blaine started singing the Bon Jovi song, "Hello again, it's you and me..."

Kurt joined in with, "Kinda always like it used to be..."

"No Kurt, but thanks for asking." Blaine's smile had a hint of sadness. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt ran a finger down Blaine's freshly shaved cheek. His boyfriend shivered at the touch. Kurt leaned over the console to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I want to spend the rest of the night in bed with you. Taking care of you. Making you feel protected and loved...and desired." Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss in the palm. "Do you want me to make love to you, Blaine?"

Kurt watched the alpha gay's defenses fall. "Yes, please."

Kurt put the car in gear. "Honey, I love how you trust me."

Kurt eyed the room. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard of Blaine's bed. His chest was bare, except for the marks Blaine had left on his skin. His gaze fell on the trophies Blaine had earned in singing competitions. He lingered on the bust of Beethoven, and scanned the titles of the books piled on the bedside table. The single lamp cast a golden glow. They had made love for the first time in this room a few months ago. Kurt smiled and tightened his grip on his sleeping lover.

Blaine was curled against his left side. His head rested over Kurt's heart. His left leg was draped across Kurt's thighs, creating an odd looking lump under the covers. His left arm stretched across Kurt's belly. Blaine sleeping after love making pulled every protective instinct from Kurt. He was on high alert, prepared to defend his most precious possession from harm. That need to protect that was the foundation of his love for the boy was the stumbling block on the road to New York.

Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's spine, softly, gently. His touch like a whisper calling a memory. Blaine shivered lightly, snuggling closer to his lover. Kurt repeated the touch, adding a little more pressure. On the third stroke, Blaine opened his eyes, shifting his head so he could look up at Kurt.

Kurt leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Blaine whispered, before taking Kurt's left nipple into his mouth.

Kurt let him suckle for a moment, sending jolts of desire coursing through his body.

"No darling," Kurt pulled away from Blaine's caress. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

When Blaine tensed, Kurt stroked his spine again, "Relax. I think you will like the subject."

His lover straddled his lap, gloriously and unabashedly naked. "You have my attention."

While he explained his plan to wait a year to enter NYADA, Kurt stroked Blaine's arms. He had learned that Blaine responded to his touch the way a cat responds to petting - without the purring. Stroking Blaine calmed him, prepared him for listening.

Blaine captured Kurt's hands in his, putting an end to the caresses. He gathered their hands together, resting them on Kurt's abdomen. Kurt stilled, fascinated by the transformation he was witnessing. He who had eagerly surrendered control faded away leaving the in-control, button-downed Blaine astride his lap.

"You don't like the idea?" He asked softly.

"I am open to any idea that keeps us together," Blaine admitted. "I have been working on a plan of my own." He leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

"And that is?" Kurt stroked the insides of Blaine's thighs, causing a shift in his blood supply south of the border. The ability to arouse his boyfriend never grew old.

"I finish high school at a private academy in Manhattan." Blaine grinned. "My father has agreed to pay tuition, as long as he picks the school. We don't agree on where I will live. He wants me to board at the school, I want to rent an apartment so we can live together."

"Could you imagine us as roommates in Manhattan in September?" Blaine winked.

"Separate bedrooms?" Kurt pursed his lips while Blaine considered his answer.

"One bedroom, one bed, big enough for two." Blaine whispered seductively. "We'll turn the second bedroom into a study and guest room. So Burt and Carol have somewhere to stay when they come to visit."

Blaine slid off Kurt's lap. He drew back the sheets, exposing Kurt's lithe lower body, already half hard in anticipation of what he knew was to come.

"Think about it while I demonstrate what we could do in that bed every night."

Blaine's smug smile would have irked Kurt if he weren't feeling so thoroughly sated. "Just don't beat your chest with your fists, Ape Man."

"I do like giving as good as I get." Blaine raked his eyes lustily over the naked boy beneath him.

"I hate it when you use my own prowess against me." Kurt smirked.

"Baby, sex is something we are really good at." Blaine closed the deal. "I'll go crazy if we have to go without for months at a time." He gasped. "You didn't tell your dad that one of the reasons we don't want to be apart is lack of sex, did you?"

"He figured that our for himself, handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Kurt, Blaine and their Dads**

"Congressman Burt Hummel calling for Mr. Anderson." Anderson's executive assistant straightened in her chair. "One moment, please, I'll see if Mr. Anderson is free for the Congressman's call."

Carol turned to Burt, muting her cell phone, "She is checking. Congressman seemed to her impress her." Burt did not use his new status often. However this situation demanded it.

"Mr. Anderson will be just a moment." The EA's voice emerged from the speaker phone, when Carol removed the mute.

"Thank you, I'll connect the Congressman." Carol handed the phone to her husband.

"Congressman Hummel, how is that we have not met yet?" Burt instantly understood from whom Blaine inherited his charm.

"Call me, Burt, please. Our sons are dating." Burt fired the first salvo in what he believed might become all out war.

"I'm David." Burt thought he heard some tension in Blaine's father's voice. "Has something happened to the boys?"

"No, they have not been harmed." Burt hated the face that the one thing they had in common was living in fear for the safety of their sons. "By the way, you are on speaker phone. My wife, Carol, is listening."

"Pleased to meet you, Carol. Blaine has spoken warmly of you." David Anderson said kindly.

"David, you must be so proud of Blaine. He is a wonderful young man." Carol fired the second Hummel shot across the Anderson bow.

"Thank you." Anderson senior did not compliment Kurt, a slight that did not go unnoticed by the Hummels.

"We have called to invite you and Mrs. Anderson to a family conference at our house tonight. The boys are lobbying to live together in New York this September." Burt paused to allow David to respond. The silence spoke volumes. "Will you come?"

"My wife is visiting Cooper in California," Anderson explained. "I can arrive about 8, is that convenient?"

"I look forward to meeting you." Burt meant it.

"Until tonight, then." David Anderson disconnected, leaving a dial tone pulsing through the speaker.

"He did what?" Blaine pulled the car over and turned the engine off. "Burt invited my father to the family discussion tonight?"

Kurt took Blaine's right hand from the steering wheel. He sandwiched it between his hands, making small, soothing circles with his thumb on Blaine's palm.

"Blaine, baby..." Kurt tried cajoling his partner.

"Don't Blaine baby me, Kurt." He pulled away, gripping the wheel and resting his forehead on it. "This is a disaster. Your Dad is going to forbid you from ever seeing me again; and my father...well he is going to dis you..." He turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Nothing good is going to come of this, Kurt."

Kurt leaned over and dragged Blaine across the console and into his lap. Blaine automatically curled into a ball, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt untucked Blaine's shirt, and began to run his hand up and down his boyfriend's bare spine, while he kissed his hair.

"Dad insisted." Kurt pushed Blaine away so they could look each other in the eye. "We can do this. Together. And when it is over, we will be stronger than ever."

"But not celibate." Blaine insisted.

"Definitely not celibate." Kurt laughed as Blaine scrambled back into the driver's seat.

"Then let's get this disaster over with, because I want to spend the rest of the night showing you how much I love you."

"That's my Dad's limo." Blaine pointed to the car parked in front of Hummel-Hudson home.

A uniformed chauffeur leaned against the driver's door, smoking a cigarette. Blaine blinked his headlights. The chauffeur flicked the cigarette away, sparks lighting the trajectory. Blaine rolled down his window, while the man approached.

"How are you, George?" Kurt watched with fascination as his boyfriend morphed into rich-kid-with-staff.

"Hoping I'll get home before the game ends." George leaned on the window frame and answered Blaine's silent question. "He's not happy."

"Thanks, George. Call a cab. Take the night off. I'll make sure Father gets home tonight." George tipped his hat to his employer's son, then pressed call. As he walked away, they heard George giving the cab dispatcher Kurt's address.

"You just dismissed your father's chauffeur for the night?" Kurt was appalled.

Blaine gazed at Kurt, "I'm done playing the victim. I'm David Anderson's son, which means I know how to be a son-of-a-bitch. George shouldn't get caught in the crossfire."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You are kind of hot right now?"

"Hold that thought, pretty boy." Blaine opened the car door. "We have to win the fight of our lives before I can extinguish that flame."

Carol and David were discussing the merits of merlot versus shiraz, when Burt heard the front door open. "Is that you, Kurt?"

"Yes, Dad." Kurt and Blaine stood hand-in-hand in the archway separating the foyer from the living room. Kurt stood tall. Burt guessed he had dressed down for the occasion. He wore a navy pullover with a cowl collar over a button-collar shirt. He had exchanged his skinny jeans and knee-high boots for tailored slacks and loafers. Not a hair was out of place. Burt's heart swelled with pride.

Carol discreetly watched emotions play across David's face while he gave the boys the once over. She was surprised to see an unexpected undercurrent of fear. She redirected her attention to the boys. "Good evening, boys. Why don't you sit down."

Blaine led Kurt to an empty chair. When Kurt was seated, Blaine, who remained standing, turned to face the adults, one hand on the back of Kurt's chair, protectively.

"Carol, Burt, Father." Blaine acknowledged each adult in turn. "Father, you remember Kurt?" Blaine gestured toward his silent lover. David Anderson nodded at Kurt, who returned the bob.

"Burt," Blaine began. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the extraordinary man that you raised. I promise that as long as Kurt wants me in his life I will cherish and protect him. I will be his and his alone, supporting him to achieve his dreams."

Kurt turned his attention to David Anderson, "Mr. Anderson, I plan to spend the rest of my life by Blaine's side. One day we will marry and start a family, with your blessing, I hope. Right now, however, our only goal is to make the best of the next year."

"You don't need to tell us that we are young and can't possibly be sure what we feel for each other will last a lifetime." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's left shoulder. "We have told ourselves the same thing."

Carol ticked off one item from the list the adults had made before the boys arrived.

Kurt placed his right hand over the hand that rested on his shoulder, "What we are certain about is that spending the year apart will do more harm than good. We were successful this year because we were together." Kurt stressed together.

"I want Kurt to be the best he can be," continued Blaine. "He wants the same for me." Blaine looked at Kurt. "The only question in our minds is whether we continue our partnership here, in Lima, or in New York."

David asked the question that Blaine's statement left floating in the air. "What do the two of you want? Lima or New York?"

Kurt answered for both of them, "New York."

When Carol asked why, Blaine explained. "We've heard that the first year of college is the hardest. If we make the move in September that will stagger our first year experiences. I already have enough AP credits so that my senior year of high school will be relatively easy, which means that I can take care of the domestic side of our lives - the cooking and cleaning - that sort of thing."

Kurt picked up where Blaine left off, "That should make Blaine's first year of college easier for both of us. Because by my second year, we'll have some routines in place and I'll be able to take over the domestic duties, so Blaine can focus."

"What do you want from us?" Burt's blunt question caused David Anderson's eyebrows to jump.

"Dad," Kurt began, "You have already committed to paying my course fees for NYADA, and covering my living costs." Burt nodded in agreement.

"Father," Blaine took over, "You said you would pay my tuition fees if I wanted to return to Dalton for senior year."

David confirmed his agreement, "That's right."

Blaine got to the heart of the matter. "We need help with a place to live. NYADA student accommodation won't allow Kurt to share with someone who is not attending NYADA."

"If Blaine boards at a high school, I can't stay with him," Kurt pointed out. "If we live together, he has to attend high school as a day student."

Carol was curious, "Exactly what kind of apartment do you have in mind?"

Kurt blushed, "One bedroom, one bath will do." There the elephant in the room was acknowledged.

Blaine jumped in, "But we would prefer 2 bedrooms, so there is room for you to stay when you come to visit us."

David Anderson stood up, "3 bedrooms, two baths. You'll need a study. I'll call my broker in the morning." He turned to the Hummels. "Why don't we meet in New York in two weeks to view a short list of apartments."

Burt stood to shake David's hand. "Sounds like a plan. I'll contribute the furniture."

"Blaine," David called his son's attention away from his boyfriend who he was hugging tightly, "We'll fly to New York on Monday to visit some high schools."

"Sure Dad," Blaine paused. "Can Kurt come too?"

Kurt held his breath as he waited for David Anderson to reply.

"Yes."

The boys erupted with glee.


End file.
